Ein Gespräch unter Freunden
by Rebecca Elisabet Brown
Summary: Hier habe ich ein Gespräch zwischen zwei Vampiren niedergeschrieben.


Ein Gespräch unter Freunden

Wie so oft in letzter Zeit saß ich in der Bibliothek meines Hauses und genoss den Moment der Ruhe. Schon lange bevorzuge ich diesen Platz. Zum einen mochte ich den Geruch der alten Bücher und zum anderen war er gut abgeschirmt vor der Sonne. Gegenüber von saß ein alter Jugendfreund von mir mit den ich früher viel Zeit verbracht hatte. Nun, nach Zehn Jahren fand man wieder die Zeit sich zu treffen.

Gedankenverloren starrte ich mein Glas an und nippte leicht daran ehe ich mich an meinen Gast wandte.

„Es ist doch schon erstaunlich wie sich die Zeit gewandelt hat", begann ich unser Gespräch und musste an meinen Umzug in die Großstadt denken wie auch an meinen Sohn.

„Da stimme ich dir zu, mein Freund", bestätigte er es und lehnte sich leicht nach vorne.

Es wird alles immer schnelllebiger. Ich habe die Stadt fast nicht mehr erkannt. Auf dem Land scheint die Zeit manchmal still zu stehen. Aber auch da hält die neue Technik Einzug.

Dazu gab ich zu bedenken das sich auch die moralische Lebenseinstellung gewaltig verändert hat. Nicht alles sei zum guten der Menschen geschehen. Aber wir Alten müssen nicht nur schwarz sehen. Vieles änderte sich zum Guten. Die Versorgung mit reichlich Lebensmitteln hat sich stark vereinfacht und die medizinische Versorgung ist zum Allgemeingut geworden. Wenn ich an das große Elend und die Beschwerlichkeiten der Vergangenheit denke bin ich über den Wandel dankbar.

Immerhin sind wir doch menschliche Wesen. Das dürfen wir nie vergessen.

„Zum Beispiel gibt es seit rund 100 Jahren verschiedene Blutspendezentren wo die Menschen ihr Blut abgeben um anderen ihrer Art zu helfen", berichtete er.

„Das habe ich auch beobachtet. Soweit ich gehört habe gibt es seit rund 30 Jahren sogar eines wo die Spender ungefähr das doppelte Geld als üblich erhalten für ihr Blut. Soweit ich mich erinnere 40€ bis 50€, nicht wahr?", warf ich ein.

„Das kann sein", murmelte er.

„Jedenfalls sind die anderen Spendezentren nicht gerade begeistert davon, weil diese Stück für Stück dadurch ihre eigene Kundschaft verlieren. Zudem heißt es, dass sie besonders Schüler und Studenten bevorzugen was ich eher weniger verstehe, da gerade jene noch keinen stabilen Blutkreislauf besitzen und deshalb anfälliger sind nach der Spende umzukippen", erzählte ich leicht verächtlich und verschränkte die Arme.

„Du weißt doch wie viele unserer Art junges, gesundes und kräftiges Blut bevorzugen", erinnerte er mich daran worauf ich ihm leicht zunickte.

„Da gebe ich dir recht. Auch ich bevorzuge zuweilen dieses Blut", stimmte ich ihm zu und fuhr fort: „Dieses Institut tut alles um die Gesundheit und das Wohlergehen der jungen Leute zu fördern und erhalten. Dadurch haben wir eine fantastische Kundenbindung und immer Qualitätsware im Angebot. Jedenfalls gibt es diese Kantinen wo den jungen Spendern zweimal die Woche reichhaltiges Essen angeboten wird, zum halben Preis. Die Speisen kurz vor und nach der Spende sind natürlich kostenlos. Das wird von den menschlichen Angestellten verteilt weil diese am besten wissen was für den Nachwuchs gut ist."

„Da bin ich mir nicht sicher. Besonders wenn ich an die Geschichten denke welche ich durch die Zeitung und das Fernsehen erfahren habe", argumentierte er dagegen. Ich nahm einen kräftigen Zug meines Getränkes und stellte das Glas ab.

„Du hast recht. Allein in den Schulküchen wird des öfteren beklagt, das die Speisen nicht annähernd dem entsprechen was eine gesunde Kost ausmacht. Die Kinder werden dadurch oft dick und träge. Schon Schulkinder haben Diabetes, Bluthochdruck und andere Alterserscheinungen.

Was auch ein anderes Problem darstellt sind die Drogen. Diese machen es für viele schwierig unserer Art schwierig Blut zu trinken, da sie Angst haben selber abhängig zu werden. Deshalb gibt es beim Blutspendezentrum nicht nur den Fragebogen sondern immer diesen Drogentest."

„Das hört sich zwar alles gut an aber was ist mit schlechten Ernährung der Studenten? Du weißt doch wie wenig Geld diese dafür haben", konterte er und hob seine Augenbraue.

„Es gibt da einmal im Monat kostenlose Kurse für eine ausgewogene Ernährung", erwiderte ich.

„Als würden sie die besuchen oder gar die Punkte beherzigen was sie diesen dort beibringen" entgegnete er abschätzend.

„Du unterschätzt die Jugend von heute, mein Freund. Zumal mit den Geld können sie schon diese guten Zutaten leisten. Besonders wenn sie die Tafel besuchen wo man für wenig Geld einiges erhält."

„Die Tafel ist nicht so preisgünstig wie es den den Zeitungen steht. In jeder Stadt ist sie unterschiedlich. In der einen muss man nur einen Euro bezahlen und in der anderen kann es bis zu elf Euro und mehr sein." Erstaunt riss ich die Augen auf. Woher wusste er so etwas? Ich meine, er kam vom Land und nicht wie ich von der Großstadt.

„Du weißt doch wie die Frauen reden. Ab und zu höre ich sogar zu", erklärte er dieses Wissen. Für uns Vampire spielten die menschlichen Einkaufsgewohnheiten so gut wie keine Rolle. Besonders da wir nur Blut zu uns nahmen. Meine Lieblingssorte war B positiv. Mein Freund bevorzugte da eher Null negativ.

„Irgendwie vermiss ich die alten Zeiten wo man relativ leicht und kostenlos an sein Blut kam. Klar gibt es diese Blutspendezentrum aber es ist nichts im Vergleich zu dem ganz frischen, warmen Blut unserer Beute", schwärmte er von damals und verzog verbittert seine Miene.

„Zudem verlernt die Jugend von heute die alten Jagdmethoden und was es bedeutet ein echter Vampir zu sein." Diese Aussage empörte mich etwas.

„Einbrüche zu verüben und bei der Hochzeit die Opfer bis zu deren Tod auszusaugen sind keine Traditionen welche ich weiter führen will. Auch wenn mein Vater etwas anderes sagt. Zudem hat mein Sohn kein Problem damit", äußerte ich meinen Standpunkt dazu.

„Dein Sohn kennt halt nicht den Geschmack vom frischen Blut. Du und deine Liebe für die Menschen. Hätte fast gedacht du würdest mit dieser einen zusammen kommen." Diese Worte ließen viele Erinnerungen hochkommen die ich ich erfolgreich unterdrückte.  
„Du hast doch auch eine gewisse Zuneigung zu den Menschen." Ein leichtes Lächeln war auf seinem Gesicht zu erkennen.

„Da hast du mich ertappt. Doch deine Vernarrtheit werde ich wohl nie besitzen", meinte er kopfschüttelnd.

„Wie kommt es dass du so viel über dieses Blutspende Institut weißt", wunderte er sich nun und runzelte leicht die Stirn.

„Mein Sohn arbeitet seit über einem Jahr dort. Ein Arzt empfahl es ihm. Seit dem übernimmt er da immer die Nachtschicht", informierte ich ihm und ein Gefühl des Vaterstolzes brach in mir aus.

„Das muss wohl ein sehr eindrucksvoller Arzt gewesen sein."

„Das ist er immer noch. Man nennt ihn auch den Vampir Doktor, weil er nur die Nachtschichten auf der Station absolvierte. Dieser hat auch meinem Sohn geholfen als man ihm eine Tagesschicht aufbrummen wollte", plauderte ich munter drauf los.

„Klingt nach einem guten Mann", brummte mein Gegenüber.

„Und ist er einer von uns?", hakte er nach und schaute mich direkt an.

„Das ist er in der Tat."

Ich gähnte herzhaft.

„Ich glaube die Sonne geht bald auf", merkte ich an und sah auf meinem Smartphone nach.

„Kurz vor Sonnenuntergang. Also, ich wünsche dir einen guten Tag."

„Und dir eine erholsamem Schlaf", wünschte er mir und begab sich ins Gästezimmer. Ich dagegen suchte noch kurz die Küche auf und spülte schnell die Gläser ab und warf die leere Blutkonserve weg, welche ich letzte Woche mir gekauft hatte. Als die Arbeit getan war suchte ich die Schlafkammer von mir und meiner Frau auf. Diese machte sich gerade bettfertig.

„Wie geht es dem Gast?"

„Er hat alles was er braucht und reist heute Abend wieder ab. Aus diesem Grund will ich ihm ein paar Konserven seiner Lieblingssorte mit geben", informierte ich sie und zog mich um.

„Gut dass unser Sohn die Konserven von der Arbeit rechtzeitig beschaffen konnte. Und wie ich ihn einschätzen kann, von bester Qualität. Aber was kann man auch anders erwarten als von deinem Sohn?" Das brachte mich zum schmunzeln.

„Er ist aber auch dein Sohn", ermahnte ich sie liebevoll und dachte an die Geburt von ihm bevor sie zum Vampir wurde.

„Schlaf gut und träume was Schönes, Guten Tag."


End file.
